Halloween Humor
by Buffybot76
Summary: Cute little Halloween drabbles featuring various YYH characters.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YYH. I swear!

**Yu Yu Hakusho: Halloween Humor**

**Characters:** Keiko & Kurama

**- Take One -**

Keiko stood frozen, her eyes widening in horror at the large group of demonic looking figures before her. Sweat dotted her brow and her heart beat faster in her chest as apprehension swept through her. She swallowed nervously as she took in their hideously deformed features. More than a few had mouths full of sharp teeth that were dripping with a thick, red fluid. She took in their eyes and knew instantly that she didn't stand a chance. There were just too many and... and they looked _hungry_.

A low growl issued from the midst of the group. This... this wasn't good. This just wasn't good. At all.

_'This is it,'_ She thought. She was _so_ dead.

Then she saw him. Like a red haired savior emerging from the shadows to rescue her from her impending doom.

"Kurama!" She cried out, and as one, the multitude turned their gazes toward the startled kitsune.

"Keiko-chan?" Kurama replied, "What on earth..."

Keiko didn't even give him time to finish his statement. She broke into a run, sprinting toward him and latching onto his arm desperately.

"You've got to help me!" She pleaded, casting a panicked glance behind her.

They were closing in!

She looked back at Kurama and immediately her eyebrows furrowed as she realized he was _laughing_ at her.

"This isn't funny, Kurama!" She chastized, "I need help!"

"Indeed, I see that you do." Kurama replied, even as they were surrounded.

"Then _do_ something! Anything! Just make them go away!"

"Of course," Kurama replied calmly before reaching up...

...and pulling out the bag full of candy he was carrying with him in case of just such an emergency.

Immediately, the little demons pounced...

"TRICK OR TREAT!" The costumed school kids chorused from beneath their rubber masks, holding out their treat bags expectantly.

Keiko sighed in relief as Kurama distributed the candy amongst the over-hyper youngsters and they quickly dispersed, most likely intent of cornering their next victim. After the "danger" had passed, Kurama looked at the frazzled brunette beside him and smiled.

"I hope you have learned your lesson tonight, Keiko." Kurama said, thus earning himself a withering look.

"I sure did," Keiko grumbled unhappily. "Never get caught on Halloween night _without_ candy!"

**Author's Note:** Just a random bit of silliness I cooked up for Halloween. Let me know if you guys like it. I have a few more in the works that features random YYH characters that I may post up sometime before Halloween.


	2. Drabble no 2

**To reviewers:**

**shadow dragon:** Ain't it though? I was pretty proud of it myself. I hope you like this one as well!

**SwanSong9:** Thank you. And I did!

**KaraKurama:** Thanks for reviewing. Hope you got my review okay.

**rinkurocks:** Thank you! Don't worry, I have about four more fo these puppies planned.

**To sammi:** Thanks for the review. Now, as for the question "why not Yusuke?" Well, let's see here... cradles chin in palm hmm, maybe it's because Yusuke had something better to do.. OR maybe he was on a mission? Oh! OR it could have been that I have something planned for him in another of my little insane creations... OR...maybe it was the fact that I have Yusuke tied to my bed at the moment and he was a little -ahem- preoccupied to go help our damsel in distress... Grins No really, it's just the simple fact that I _love_ the Kurama/Keiko pairing. It's near about all I write in my fics, so that's why he was the one to "save" her.

**To sapher:** ... the point? There was supposed to be a _point_?! gasp Oh no! I must have _dropped_ it! Quick, don't step anywhere! begins crawling frantically on the floor, searching, then pauses ...wait.... oh right! smacks forehead There _wasn't_ one! It was just for fun! Duh! laughs But seriously, there isn't a point. It is a drabble, and drabbles are by definition too short to have one... a point, that is. sweatdrop I was just goofing off is all. Sorry.

**Yu Yu Hakusho: Halloween Humor**

**Characters:** Koenma (baby form), George the oni

**- Take Two -**

The night grew late, the darkness growing more ominous as a chilly wind whipped dry, dead leaves into the air and decorated the blackened sky with dancing dots of orange, red and brown. Large groups of kids dressed in costumes varying from skeletons to pirates to fairy princesses milled up and down the sidewalks as they went from door to door, each house decorated for the holiday in some way or another. A chorus of "Trick or Treat!" rose up every so often into the darkened sky, occasionally rending what would normally be a quiet, peaceful neighborhood. Among them, two figures mingled, one looking extremely pleased with himself while the other looked a bit nervous. If one where to look closely at the two, they would have more than likely commented on the taller figure's realistic costume. After all, the blue skin and horns, not to mention yellow eyes and sharp fangs just made their appearance that much more impressive. Of course, that could also be contributed to the fact that it really _wasn't_ a costume to begin with...

Then again, nobody but the blue skinned oni and his companion knew that, but neither was telling.

The smaller of the two was dressed up in costume as well. A black cape that was way too big trailed behind the toddler sized person as he walked along clutching a plastic trick or treat bag in his hands. It was quite easy to tell what he was supposed to be if the pale face paint and two small canine like fangs that protruded on each side of the pacifier stuck between his lips was any indication. At the moment, the vampire and oni were having a discussion.

"But Koenma, sir! This is not befitting the co-ruler of Spirit World! What if your father were to find out?" The blue oni said in a more than slightly whining tone.

Koenma Daio, Reikai prince, or otherwise known to Spirit Detective, Yusuke Urameshi, simply as "The Toddler" gave a smug smirk to his assistant.as he spoke around his binkie. "Ah, but that's the genious of it, Ogre, he won't!" The chibified ruler gestured down at his disgui- er, Halloween costume. "With this, I can blend right in with these ningen youngsters and no one will be the wiser. I can walk around as I am in the Human World and not worry about being ridiculed or made fun of. And besides..." Baby fine eyebrows waggled conspiratorily, "We get free candy!"

With that, the demi god held up his bulging bag of candy before rushing off to the next designated house, leaving behind a sweatdropping George.

After regaining his composure, the servant of reikai headed after his boss with a grumbled "I hate my job!" in order to keep an eye on the short statured ruler and to make sure the diety didn't gorge himself on his collection of sugary concoctions and thus gain himself a belly ache.

TBC....


	3. Drabble no 3

Reviewer Responses: 

**Sailor Panda, Sherkoni, KaraKurama, kuramalover21, rinkurocks, SwanSong9, and Hperspeed Lily Cat:** Thanks for reviewing guys! Hope you like this one as well.

**just so you know:** Thanks for the info, but I already knew that. But like I said before, this is just for _fun_, so... yeah.

**shadow dragon:** I don't think Koenma hardly goes _anywhere_ without George. LOL. Plus, George is one of my favorite minor characters. I just _had_ to put him in.

**john:** Uhh, yeah. Thanks for the review.

**Yu Yu Hakusho: Halloween Humor**

**Characters:** Botan

**- Take Three -**

On All-Hallow's Eve, the veil between the land of the dead and our world is thinner... or so the saying goes.

Supposedly the residents of the Spirit World are always around us, always observing, but never seen. Keeping watch and being ready to escort passing souls to the after-life once their time in this world drew to a close. Supposedly... But what if, on this much celebrated night, the veil was dropped to an extent? Leaving all those escorts of the dead, those whose job it is to ferry poor souls across to the other side, visible to the ningen eye? What would happen then? Perhaps... something like this?

Botan flew through the night sky atop her oar as she searched for her elusive Spirit Detective.

"Ohhhh, where _is_ he!?" The blue haired ferry girl was, to put it lightly, livid. She had been unable to locate Yusuke all night and it was beginning to get late. You would have thought with there being a full moon and all that it wouldn't be hard to spot a teenage juvenile in bright green who, more than likely, was up to a good deal of mischief.

It was while she was scanning the crowded streets for any sign of green towering over the costumed youngesters that the dainty Grim Reaper noticed a certain blue skinned oni accompanied by a pint sized vampire scurrying through the sea of trick or treaters.

"George? What on earth is _he_ doing in the Ningenkai, unless...."

Her lips forming into a small 'o' of realization, Botan immediately performed a nose dive, intending on intercepting her boss and demanding what he thought he was doing. But before she could reach her target, the diminuative prince and his.... ogre... make a sharp 'U' turn and headed back the other way, having overshot a house and didn't want to miss any of the free candy they were accumulating.

Needless to say, Botan was going way too fast to stop her descent and while pulling up hard only wound up crashing into a tree planted alongside the sidewalk. Two leaves--one gold, one brown--were holding on desperately to their respective limbs when they were violently shaken from the impact, thus their contest to be the "last leaf standing" was ended.

With a soft thump and a femininely muttered curse, Botan fell from the tree and landed in a pink and blue heap at its base.

It wasn't until the slightly dazed diety had climbed to her feet that she realized.... she was surrounded.

"E-ehhh?"

Botan cocked her head to one side as what appeared to be a miniature Batman, complete with mask and cape, stepped forward and prodded her oar, which was still on the ground, with his foot.

"H-hey! What do you think you're doing? Stop that!!" Botan immediately bent down to collect her precious oar. But, alas, she was not quick enough. A "ghost" swept up the fallen object and hand it back to the pint sized superhero. Botan could only watch helplessly as "Batman" proceeded to poke at her oar in curiosity.

"Hey, why does your broomstick look like a boat paddle? Aren't you supposed to be a witch?"

"Whaaaa?!" Botan raged, "I'll have you know that I am the _Grim. Reaper_! I'm _not_ a witch!

A vampire in the back snickered, "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say lady. Everybody knows that the Grim Reaper is all bones and carries a scythe."

"Yeah," Frankenstein chimed in helpfully. "And everyone knows that witches use brooms to fly on, not boat oars."

"OH!" Botan growled and pointed emphatically at oar, "I'll have you know that this oar is top of the line Reikai issue. It is _not_ a broom!" She stated matter of factly.

It went on like that, back and forth, for nearly an hour. Batman, Frankenstien, the ghost and vampire, amongst others, all arguing with Botan about what was an acceptable physical appearance for the Grim Reaper. It was in the midst of the debate that the town hall clock struck twelve. At the second toll, the group surrounding the blue haired figure immediately grew glassy eyed as they began to slowly sway from side to side as their little brains became encompassed with one goal, and one goal only.

"Giiiive ussss caaaaandy...."

Botan blinked, then squeaked as suddenly the group converged on her slight form, swarming toward her quickly.

"Huh? But I don't have any- whoa!" Botan momentarily lost her footing and thus found herself pulled beneath the current of greedily grasping hands.

"Giiiive ussss caaaaandy...."

"Arggghhhh!" With what little strength she could muster... or perhaps it was a simple adrenaline rush? Botan managed to free herself from the mob as they continued to demand suppliment of the sugary kind. Unfortunately, she was unable to reclaim her oar and was thus forced to flee on foot, the obsessed (possessed?) crowd in hot pursuit.

And as the clock sang it's final nell, an echoing cry could be heard deep into the night. "Nuuuuh... I told you!!! I don't -gasp- have any -gasp- candy!!!"

TBC...


	4. Drabble no 4

**Reviewer Responses:**

**shadow dragon:** Grins Me too, I felt kinda bad for putting her in that situation. Wait a minute... no I don't! Hahaha. Can't you tell Botan is NOT my favorite female character on Yu Yu?

**SwanSong9:** I updated! See? As for where I get my ideas... Well, I'm not really sure, you see, I just look under a leaf in a cabbage patch and there they are! Smiles Thanks for the review.

**Spectrum118:** Thanks for the review. And the compliment. I hope Hiei is somewhat IC in here. He's hard to do in a humorous fic.

**renee24:** Thanks for reviewing Beth!

**Author's Note:** This chapter is short. And I do mean SHORT. Sorry, but it was just really hard trying to do Hiei in a humorous situation, so I kinda gave up. Hope you guys aren't too disappointed.

**Yu Yu Hakusho: Halloween Humor**

**Characters:** Hiei, Shizuru

**- Take Four -**

The black cloaked figure dodged the children who were dressed even more strangely than he was, as Kurama was always telling him. However, in the process of dodging the children, he seemed to have been mistaken for one, as he often was when those who did not know him encountered him. "Hn." He wondered what this strange Ningen holiday was that children dressed up like monsters and adults showered them with candy. He was not objecting to the candy, but being mistaken for a Ningen child was inexcusable. He wondered where he could hide.

Ducking through the shadows, the normally elusive fire apparition found that he had seemed to become.... well, a bit less elusive.

"Oh! How _cute_! That costume is simply adorable! You're hair is perfect as well!" An elderly lady spoke from the side and Hiei idly wondered when he had lost his touch. If he were on top of his game then the old hag wouldn't have found him out in the first place. Yet, here he was, having even more of the assorted sugary treats thrust at him.

Hiei wondered if there was someplace he could hide from these foolish Ningens. He seemed to have developed the ability of bumping into those who were determined to shower him with candy. He knew that most of his friends were out tonight, but maybe the Baka's sister was home and he could hide out there? He could only hope.

Hiei continued to dodge the children, but he still could not seem to dodge the adults. He ended up making a bucket out of his cloak, which was overflowing with candy. He liked sweets, but this was too much, even for him. He hoped that the Baka's sister was home. He knocked on the door, holding the candy up with an arm.

Shizuru opened the door and her first impression was that of a childsized figure in black. She assumed he was doing a vampire costume such as was a common enough costume. "Here you go, kiddo, cute costume, by the way." She dropped a handful of candy into the "kid's" makeshift basket.

Hiei glared up at her, "Now the Baka's sister is a Baka as well?"

Shizuru started, "Hiei? Is that you?"

"Hn," Hiei replied, "Can I hide here? I have been showered with enough candy to supply even myself for a year. I hate being mistaken for a Ningen, much less a Ningen child."

Shizuru laughed. "Sure, come on in, I see some children heading for the door, though."

"Hn. By the way, what is the name of this rediculous day?"

"It's called Halloween, Hiei."

TBC...


End file.
